


Resistance is a Futile Device

by boopinbabbit



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's totally a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is a Futile Device

Her hair brushes against Damian’s cheek as she leans over him.

"So there’s a movie coming out tomorrow that I’ve been basically dying to see," Lian informs him, a smile on her lips as she pushes her face into his line of sight. "And I was wondering if you’d be interested in going with me."

The soft flowery sent of whatever shampoo she uses curls around him and Damian finds himself momentarily distracted until Lian bumps her shoulder against his gently.

"I’m not interested in whatever trifling romantic comedy you’ve picked out this month, Harper," he finds himself sneering, the strange and sudden urge to lean into the contact subsequently ignored. "You’d do better dragging along one of the West siblings."

Lian’s face falls into a pout, before she heaves a small sigh and straightens back up. “Jai doesnt like zombie movies though and Irey gets bored before the commercials are even started.”

His hands pause on the keyboard. “Zombie movie?” He repeats, immediately cursing his lack of filter as she latches on to his piqued interest.

“Yeah! I heard its gonna be a real thriller! Lots of blood and guts and violence!” Her excitement is almost contagious as she leans back down, bracing a hand on his shoulder, and he finds himself inexplicably drawn toward it. “And you’re the only friend I’ve got who’s into that kind of stuff.”

Damian feels his shoulders stiffen at her words and can tell that Lian’s noticed it too by the sudden downturn of her lips. She begins to draw back slowly while he fights down the inexplicable urge to pull her back in as he forces himself to relax.

Setting his computer to the side, Damian pushes himself to his feet before realizing that he is now towering over her in a rather uncomfortable way. A grimace works its way across his face as he moves back slightly, putting some distance between them so she won’t have to crane her head back so much.

"If we are going to do this then Central City might be the best place," he finally concedes, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Find an appropriate theater with an evening showing while I search for a decent restaurant venue. Since your bottomless pit of a stomach will no doubt wish to be fed after…"

Lian stares at him blankly and he viciously shoves away his body’s desire to fidget uncomfortably. Her eyes narrow thoughtfully for a moment before she grins, wide and beaming, and Damian feels his stomach turn over in a strangely pleasant way at the sight.

"Right on!" She agrees, giving him a thumbs up before turning to leave. "Its a date!"

Damian watches her race out, an almost smile that he will forever deny crossing his face. It’s not until she’s gone from sight that her final words catch up to his disturbingly addled brain. His eyes widen.

"Its not a date!" He yells after her, face burning as the sound of Lian’s laughter echoes back at him from down the hall.


End file.
